xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Sisters of the Chalice
The Sisters of the Chalice Table of Contents Devices and Uniforms: The Sisters of the Chalice wear simple belted dresses. Though they are technically an order of nuns, their habits are very simple, as they are an active order. Their dresses are mostly red (often with trousers worn underneath skirts), with brown, green, or black accents. A headband or simple habit with the Moindre Calice (“Lesser Chalice”) is usually worn. The Moindre Calice is the sister symbol to the Holy Order of the Templars of the Sangre Calice. It is not meant as a derogatory, but merely to indicate that their symbol is smaller (though it must be admitted that their position is considered in some ways lesser than their male counterparts). It is a short chalice with two crossbars—the uppermost is larger than the lower. All Sisters are issued a golden chalice upon their assumption into the order. Those Sisters who practice magik often use this object as their focus, and no Sister will be without it. Deity: The Sisters of the Chalice are devoted to Regle. They do have some minor rituals dedicated to Creer, but their order is specifically one of worship towards the Golden One. Dominion: The Sisters hold to the belief that Regle is the greatest god, the first among many, and that His dominion is everything that exists. Other gods are but pale representations of the various aspects that Regle encompasses. The Sisters are dedicated to the arts of healing and teaching. Unlike many other orders of nuns, however, the Sisters take an active role, seeking out those who require aid. Along with this function, they wish to spread word of Regle’s care and tenderness for His creation. Goal: The Sisters serve alongside the Templars, presenting to the world another aspect of Regle. They heal the wounded, tend to the sick, and aid those in need of comfort and compassion. Do not be mistaken, however: a Sister of the Chalice takes on adversity and places herself in harm’s way in order to tend those who cannot be otherwise reached. Territory: The Sisters are normally based out of Templar Temples (see the entry on The Holy Order of the Templars of the Sangre Calice). Since they are under the auspices of the Templars, they will appear anywhere their male counterparts will. They are based in Gallura, where the Grand Temple was built some centuries ago in the early days of the Templars. The Grand Temple’s actual location is known only to select higher orders of the Templars, though it is known to be somewhere in the southwest of Gallura—very few Sisters ever serve in the Grand Temple. The Sisters can be found anywhere along trade routes in Xaria. They are most common in southern-central Xaria, and are more prevalent in the west then the east. Genesis: As the Templars of the Sangre Calice became more codified and structured, the need for formal places of healing and rest became apparent. Women of faith had been serving the knights for some time, and there was need for training and recruitment. In 179 PA, the wife of then Regent Thoras of Cern - a powerful woman named Devorah - organized the Sisters along their present lines. She personally traveled to the major Temples of the young Order of the Templars and help local Marshalls set up dormitories, cloisters, abbeys, and other spaces for living and training. Selecting the most able local woman, she appointed her Maitress, who would see to the further staffing. Early on, in order to show their seriousness, the Sisters were in many ways more severe in their self-reliance than even the Templars. Ineptness in command was ruthlessly rooted out. From the beginning, Devorah had envisioned an order which would accompany the Templars on their missions—nuns who could not only heal and comfort, but who could stand the horrors of combat and the rigors of the trail. The Templars did forbid women to carry weapons, and Devorah did not dispute this—to this day, Sisters cannot carry any weapons (except in very particular circumstances—see the section on Code and Prohibitions for more information). As the Templars expanded, the Sisters became in integral part of their structure. Now, if the Sisters were somehow to disassociate themselves from their brother organization, it would go very hard for the knights. Since Devorah was the wife of a Templar, she never envisioned the Sisters as celibate, and many Sisters are the wives of Templars. This partnership has proven useful, as both groups have a resource for meeting persons similarly committed to service and devotion to Regle. As many as one-half of the Sisters are married to Templars (though there are more Sisters than there are Templars, and many Templars choose to remain celibate, so competition can sometimes be fierce). To encourage both loyalty and growth, provision is made for the family of a Templar, and it is not unusual for a reassigned Templar to bring a wife and children with him to a new post. The Sisters take it upon themselves to provide housing and teaching for these newcomers. Present: The Sisters have not had their numbers drop in the same way that the Templars have. Their requirements for service are less severe (there is more room within the order for those who do not wish a front-line position). Local communities have come to rely on their services near their Temples, and their healing is often sought out. Since the Templars themselves are fewer, there are fewer Sisters in the field, and in many cases Sisters have come to take a more central role in the Temples. Even those countries which dislike Templars usually do not object to the presence of Sisters of the Chalice within their borders. The Sisters will offer their healing services to anyone, believer or unbeliever. Indeed, this was part of their original creed: to show the heretic Regle’s compassion even for them. They will not show preferential treatment to those who worship their god—in fact, most Templars will refuse their services until all other wounded have been tended to. Sisters can be found in any area, seeking to aid those who are in need. They do not establish their own convents, so their bases are more limited than those of other faiths. Since they are not an order specifically devoted to proselytization, they do not usually operate solely for this purpose (though they certainly see it as being a very important secondary function). Alliances: Certainly, the Sisters of the Chalice are most closely allied to the Templars of the Sangre Calice. They are respected by all orders of Regle, and have been known to heal more than one member of the Tocard (though, because they offer their healing services to all, this should not indicate any overt alliance between the two groups beyond serving the same god). Enemies: The Sisters know few enemies—their devotion to service and compassion make them disliked by few (except those who are against strict religious orders). Many of the Sisters are very vocal about their beliefs, and often place themselves in harm’s way, so individuals may well form specific enemies from their activities. However, with a knightly order to back them up, few wish to push their enmity with the nuns. Leadership: The Sisters of the Chalice are less centrally-controlled than the Templars. There is a Reverend Mother—currently a widow called Dinah of Cerrulean—but she does not wield institutional power. Dinah is a strict woman who rules more by the power of her opinions than any formal authority. Each Temple is overseen by the Sage Maitress, who is called “Maitress” by her underlings. Under the Marshall of the Temple, the Sage Maitress holds the most actual power, and she roughly holds a rank equal to that of a Commander of the Templars. She answers only to the local Marshall. Division: The Sisters are also less hierarchical than their brother organization. Under the Sage Maitress are the Elder Sisters (called Elders), who each oversee a particular aspect of the Temple: teaching, cleaning, healing, housing, kitchens, etc. The common Sisters make up the majority of the rest of the order. Other minor positions within the Temple are filled with those outside the order. Sisters must obey their superiors, but there are no formal codes of discipline as exist within the Templars. Superiors can assign tasks and missions, but Sisters may refuse them, and may appoint themselves missions if they see it as necessary (though serious or continued conflict with superiors will most likely result in the Sister being dismissed from the order). A Sister who is married to a Templar is encouraged to follow his wishes above those of her own superiors. Code and Prohibitions: The Sisters have many fewer formal regulations than the Templars. Sisters must render aid to those in need. To refuse a request for aid from anyone is one of the few offenses for which a Sister can be dismissed. However, this rule comes with many caveats. Sisters must not render aid to necromancers or those known to be evil. This does not necessarily include all criminals (petty thieves or brigands, those who are driven to crime, and so on may be aided). Sisters may also not render aid to nuns of other orders devoted to other deities. They may lend aid to non-believers (and this is one of their primary duties). Even if not healing, Sisters are expected to lend whatever aid they can. Sisters must obey the formal orders of any Templar in the field (at the Temple, there is more room for individual discretion). Sisters must spread the word of Regle’s compassion to all they can. Sisters have many priestly functions to fulfill within the Temples, and even in the field are expected to dedicate themselves to prayer and worship when possible. There is a code against any Sister carrying or wielding a weapon. Normally, Sisters are not allowed even to use a weapon in self-defense (though in the field, this code is sometimes overlooked). Staffs and wands are not used by the Sisters. However, there is an unusual exception to this code. Because of the number of Sisters in the field and the number who have had to watch their husbands die by the sword, there is a path which some Sisters who wield magik choose to take in times of dire emotional distress. Rather than fall apart at the sight of their husband’s body, the constitution of a Sister often leads her to thoughts of revenge. This phenomena has been seen in the past: upon finding her love’s body on the field, a Sister of the Chalice cries out in anguish, tears off her headband, and takes up her husband’s sword. Whatever magik she had streams out of her, empowering her for a brief but dangerous time with abilities more associated with the Templars—physical strength and courage of arms. During this time, any who cross her may well lose their lives. As this rage subsides, the Sister usually finds herself drained, but unable to take up the path she once followed. This has been common enough that those who left the Sisters of the Chalice have made up their own small but influential sect—the Sisters of Retribution (see order entry). This is not common—most Sisters continue their normal function after a period of mourning. But it is known to happen. It often occurs upon the death of a loved one, but any very traumatizing event can serve as the trigger—a great personal pain, a loss of something priceless, etc. Recruitment: Sisters are usually drawn from the community surrounding a Temple. Local girls are often encouraged to join the order at a young age. All Sisters must make vows to serve Regle upon assumption. Many daughters of Templars are inducted very early. Very talented healers of other stripes may be approached to see if they might be amenable to converting to the true faith of Regle. Typical Member: All Sisters are women who worship Regle. Most Sisters are human (though, again, here they are less strict than the Templars—there are a few more non-humans in the ranks, especially half-Elves and Elves, though they remain overwhelmingly human-based). Sisters may be of any age—those who are too young or too old to brave the field will continue to serve in the Temples. Many Sisters are mages, and almost all these are Divine or Restorative mages. Young girls of faith who show these gifts are actively courted by the order. Like their Templar counterparts, Sisters usually leave behind their family name and take the name of their place of origin as a secondary appellation (such as Sarah of Kolban or Courzi of Fahr’desh). Especially with the number of marriages to and children by Templars, the problem of names can become quite complicated without this provision. Generally Known: Anyone who lives near a Temple or along a route guarded by Templars will know the Sisters. Most simply know the Sisters as an order of healing nuns—some do not realize that the two orders are connected. Sisters are almost always recognized for their healing vows. Travelers along major byways will most likely know that a Temple is a place to go for money or for healing. Quote: “I will do all I can for you, and then I must move on. There are many others wounded on the field, and all need the attention of Regle. May the Golden One’s peace be with you, and His hand be upon you.” Out of Game: All Sisters of the Chalice are healers. Many are mages, and all will have some healing ability (though they may well have other abilities in addition, mostly having to do with showing Regle’s compassion and care). All Sisters carry a golden chalice, and this is usually their focus (and is often used in the spells they cast). Any sister who wields magik and considers choosing to become a Sister of Retribution must weigh her options carefully. She will lose her status as a mage for the rest of Campaign. If this is her choice, she must state loudly that she will take up sword and renounce her past (and a Game Master must be present to witness the event). For an hour, the Sister has the abilities of Empower and Endure; she may cast Shield of Regle (Shield of Deity), Reflect, Magik Shield, Shield, and First Strike; Truth, Force, and Blast at will. She may not use her regular spell. This may seem very powerful, and for that time it is: but when the hour is up, all the Sister’s magik leaves her, and she will never again be a spellcaster. She may now wield weapons, but her attributes stay the same as they were before the change. At this point, the player need not become a Sister of Retribution if she does not wish to, but she may join that organization immediately. Contact: Michael Slusser Red File: There is a Red File on the Sisters of the Chalice, but players will not ordinarily need to consult it—the above information is what the average Sister knows. GMs may wish to consult the file before running a game involving the Sisters.